


The Moon

by Padawannah



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Crying, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Not A Fix-It, Sad and Happy, just a make it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:02:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28757787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padawannah/pseuds/Padawannah
Summary: Someday Anakin will take his little sister to the moon.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This made me really sad, but it's really worth it. Please enjoy!

Ahsoka felt the darkness that was a monster, and then the light that was her master, and then it was gone. But Ahsoka smiled, despite the tears streaming down her face she smiled. 

Ahsoka was on a small moon, she didn’t even know the name. She was sitting on a log, by the campfire she had started. Then she felt it and saw a blue glow next to her. 

“Hey Snips” Ahsoka huffed and looked from the fire to her master. She smiled at him. 

“You don’t look like you’ve aged” she noted. Her master looked just like he did during the clone wars. 

“Snips-” Ahsoka’s face scrunched up as the tears began to fall

“Skyguy!” She said, leaping into her master’s arms, but she was sad to admit she fell through. She sobbed, thinking that this was just a horrible nightmare, a trick of the force. 

“Ahsoka I’m sorry,” Anakin said. Ahsoka wiped her eyes and looked at her master. 

“You came back,” she says. Anakin sobs and nods. 

“Yeah, of course, Snips I’ll always come back” he assures. Ahsoka sobs and wants nothing more in the world to be held by her master. Ahsoka reaches out and her hand goes through his arm. 

“Snips-” he says but Ahsoka shakes her head. 

“I can’t touch you” she states. Anakin frowns. 

“Snips I-” he tries but Ahsoka shakes her head. 

“No it’s ok, I understand,” she says, “It’s just-” She takes a shuddery breath. 

“I love you Anakin,” she says. Anakin smiles. 

“I love you too Ahsoka” he replies. Ahsoka smiles just the slightest. 

“Just you wait,” Anakin says, “Someday, you’ll come join me and then it’ll be all of us together again and I’ll take you to the moon Snips. We can go wherever you want. I’ll take you to the moon.” Ahsoka beams, tears streaming down her face and she nods.

“Ok Skyguy,” she says promises, “We can go to the moon.” Anakin fades away as he moves to hug her. Ahsoka sobs and wipes away her tears. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated and I'm always happy to take story ideas!


End file.
